


Find the Rhythm

by kyaappucino



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir Kink, mentions of n/leo, mentions of possessive behavior, mild D/s themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: He remembered writing songs about what it must be like to have sex, of slow encounters that swelled into a crescendo before melting into a deep, sweet sleep.
But actually having sex was a different experience altogether.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a long time so I figured I owed everyone something new :)

There are days when Wonshik can’t get enough of Hongbin, of the exquisite smell of his skin after he’s showered to the salty-sweet musk when he comes home from the gym.

And then there are days when Wonshik can’t believe his goddamn luck–that a radiant beauty such as Hongbin would ever be entranced with the likes of him.

When he unlocked the door and found Hongbin’s clothes leading to his bedroom, he had no doubt that his boyfriend missed him while filming with Hakyeon.

* * *

 

He remembered writing songs about what it must be like to have sex, of slow encounters that swelled into a crescendo before melting into a deep, sweet sleep.

Actually _having_ sex was a different experience altogether.

Having sex with Hongbin felt a little like drowning; his lungs are on fire and he’s trying his best to hold on while the filthy slide of Hongbin’s tongue against his skin made Wonshik’s body tremble and his cock pulse.

He has no idea what to expect, but he hangs up his leather jacket and calls out loud, hoping his voice won’t betray him.

“Hongbin?”

When the only reply is a breathless whine of “Sir…” Wonshik toes his boots off and runs a hand through his hair.

Fuck.

Having sex with Hongbin wasn’t drowning, he decided.

It was like colliding with a goddamn hurricane.

* * *

 

When Wonshik actually sees Hongbin, he struggles to remember that their bed is expensive and so are the lace panties that Jaehwan got for Hongbin as a gag gift the summer before Wonshik downed too much tequila and landed himself a shark-toothed doe-eyed boyfriend.

_Gag gift my fucking ass,_ Wonshik thought painfully as he tries not to fall apart at the matching bralette and lace mask that Jaehwan threw in ‘for a great laugh.’

He suspected his hyung had a weird fetish for buying his band mates overly sexual gifts.   
  


x

“Sir…” The breathlessness accompanied the sound of the egg-shaped vibrator that Hongbin had inside of him, set to go off every half hour.

Well, at least that was what Taekwoon had said as he handed over the unassuming white box. It had been a dare from Hakyeon, and in exchange he got to watch as Hakyeon put Taekwoon’s fourth octave to good use.

Had hyung line _always_ been kinky?

He took a moment to appreciate the outline of Hongbin’s cock, hard and peeking over the panties before his hands cupped Hongbin’s jaw. His boyfriend leaned into his touch, the flush reaching all the way to his chest when Wonshik whispers reverently, “My beautiful boy…Sir’s home.”

He notices the soft glittering eye shadow and how Hongbin’s nude lip gloss sparkles in the dim lighting of their bedroom and moans, mouth pressing sweet kisses into the corners of Hongbin’s slick sugar lips.

“Were you waiting all this time, baby?” one of his hands idly reaches down and pushes the panties out of the way to feel Hongbin’s entrance, and Wonshik shudders as he feels Hongbin’s hips roll to meet his finger, whining inside Wonshik’s mouth. He’s wet and trembling and his hands are clinging tightly onto Wonshik’s arms like he’s a lifeline.

“What did you want me to do?”

“F-fuck…please fuck me Sir, please…”

He wants his master so much, and Wonshik was always weak for Hongbin anyway.

“Of course, baby. Sir loves you so much.”

Hongbin’s breathless giggle as Wonshik gently pushes him back onto the bed makes the entire thing so surreal.

* * *

 

Hongbin’s legs were spread so fucking **wide**.

Wonshik grabbed the lube from their nightstand, coating his fingers with the cool gel. Hongbin was already open because of the egg-shaped vibrator, but he didn’t want to take any chances.

Two fingers slide in easily, Hongbin gasping and tightening around his fingers, toes curling as Wonshik slowly pulled the vibrator out of him.

When the vibrator starts buzzing to life midway out, Hongbin’s back arches beautifully, panting as his fists curl tightly onto the sheets.

The blindfold is still on Hongbin and Wonshik relishes the long drawn-out moan of 'Sir’ as the vibrator is knocked to the floor, bed dipping beneath Wonshik’s weight as he haphazardly unbuttons his skinny jeans, Hongbin’s cock red and straining and he is filled with the desire to just touch his boy everywhere.

Finally he peels off his jeans and his cock’s becoming three inches shy of uncomfortable, wet and throbbing. Wonshik clucks his tongue when he feels his own precum staining his favorite mint green briefs.

x

Wonshik crawls on top of Hongbin, briefs and skinny jeans discarded and the feel of Hongbin’s skin against his is electric. He finally understands what Taekwoon meant about his singing headache and good pains, sliding the bralette up to suck a wet path up towards Hongbin’s nipples, giving a particularly hard suck when his cock slides against the lace panties, his boy’s cock throbbing prettily.

One of Wonshik’s hands are on Hongbin’s hip, fingers deftly handling one of the pink ribbons holding the panties (holding Hongbin’s cock) together. He feels the shudder that races through Hongbin’s entire body and loves how Hongbin manages to whisper, "Sir…” with relief as he feels Wonshik’s large hand wrap around his cock.

The pace Wonshik sets is slow, breath hot and fanning across Hongbin’s face as he rips off the blindfold using his teeth.

“So beautiful…” Wonshik murmurs as he watches Hongbin slowly open his eyes, the pupils blown over with lust. “aren’t you?”

Hongbin’s shaky breath as he nuzzles his Sir’s cheek with his own tells him everything he needs to know. When Wonshik kissed Hongbin, his boy kissed like he was dying of thirst and only Wonshik could ever satisfy him.

The last time Hongbin kissed like that was the night he tried to suck the last drop of love from Wonshik’s tongue, back when he believed the only way Wonshik would kiss him was through the haze of alcohol.

Wonshik made him vulnerable in ways he wasn’t prepared for, but now Hongbin tried to communicate using his body, whining lost in Wonshik’s throat as he pumped his boy, thumbing the slit and spreading precum all over the head.

“Who do you belong to?” Wonshik asked, voice tight as their lips parted. For just a moment Wonshik devoted his attention elsewhere, sliding on a condom, his cock aching for Hongbin’s ass.

“You, Sir…all of me…” Hongbin whispered as he fought hard not to cum.

“Damn right you are,” Wonshik growled, moaning as Hongbin squeezed his cock. “Cum whenever you want, baby,” he whispered against Hongbin’s neck before sliding in slow, inch by inch.

Hongbin just brought out this side of him, cheeks flushed and babbling helplessly as he felt Wonshik’s cock open him up further than the vibrator ever did, whining when Wonshik bottomed out. He stayed there for a moment, waiting for Hongbin to get used to him.

* * *

 

Fucking into Hongbin was exquisite, warm and soft and completely at odds with his strong physique. He couldn’t get enough and in the back of his mind Wonshik wondered if this was the reason why Taekwoon rarely topped when he was with Hakyeon.

“There’s…nothing like it,” his hyung mentioned one day as Wonshik stared at the map of love bites that disappeared beneath Taekwoon’s shirt. “watching him.”

Blushing, Wonshik left before Taekwoon could recount the story of how Hakyeon sucked the letter N onto his hipbone after he spoke to another idol that held him there, jokingly.

He recalled how silly it seemed then, that Hakyeon wanted to mark Taekwoon everywhere. But then Wonshik and Hongbin got together, and Wonshik had the strangest urge to cover him with his scent–especially since filming with Gongchan was scheduled soon.

Maybe it wasn’t silly at all, he decided as he thrust deeper into his lover.

Maybe.

He gradually increased the pace as he looked down at his lover, eyes shut tight and mouth slack in pleasure. Wonshik angled his thrusts slightly to the left and his heart jumped as Hongbin’s back arched. “Look at me,” Wonshik whispered. Hongbin’s eyes were half-lidded and his body was covered with a thin sheet of sweat, but god _damn_ he looked good.

He wanted those eyes looking at him all the time.

“Touch yourself, baby.” Wonshik says, voice tight. He’s at his limit and just wants to _fuck_ him.

Hongbin whined but kept staring into Wonshik’s eyes as he pumped himself, and Wonshik’s pace started to become more erratic, getting closer to the edge.  

When Hongbin cums he splatters their stomachs and his own chest, and with a few more thrusts so is Wonshik, filling him up.  

“Sir loves you so much, Hongbin-ah,” Wonshik murmurs, kissing Hongbin’s temple. Still trying to catch his breath, Hongbin responds with a shaky smile and whines when Wonshik tries to pull out of him.

With all the time they weren’t touching onstage, it still surprises him whenever Hongbin clings, especially in bed. Not that he’s complaining.


End file.
